Friend or Foe?
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: Oc Based. What if you were randomly thrown into a new place, because of a picture you drew, with your friends? Well, that's what the girl Jane Night goes through with her best friends Liseth Kurai and Jasmyn Ciettas. Who knows who will betray or portray the right and wrong? Rated T for violence and Lieutenant Poppy's outbreaks.


Friend or Foe  
By: Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto

**Summary: Oc Based. What if you were randomly thrown into a new place, because of a picture you drew, with your friends? Well, that's what the girl Jane Night goes through with her best friends Liseth Kurai and Jasmyn Ciettas. Who knows who will betray or portray the right and wrong? Rated T for violence and Lieutenant Poppy's outbreaks.**

**Disclaimer: ~~ what's that? Why does everyone have one? IT'S ****FAN ****FICTION! Anyway to the idiots still wanting to sue this money weak girl~ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my (and friends) Oc's  
**

_ Chapter One:_

_ The Cursed Drawing_

"Hey Jane, what are you drawing?" a girl asked a zoned out me. "Oh, sorry Jas. I'm drawing a picture of another anime guy for a friend," I said as I came out of my daze. "Really another request, that's the fourth one this week! Who is it this time?" another girl asked me. "Oh you know, that guy from Fullmetal Alchemist named Edward Elric with a transmutation circle drawn on the wall, dripping with blood. You know, just my normal violent drawings."

My friends and I were sitting on the ground leaning against a tree while I was at work with the named violent drawing. The girl I was talking to is Jasmyn Ciettas, or Jas, she is a somewhat short girl with chin length amber hair and baby blue eyes. Jas is wearing a black tank top and blue shorts with a white headband taming her thick hair only slightly. The other girl is Liseth Kurai, or Lis; she has shoulder length violet hair with cobalt blue eyes, and wears a black t-shirt with skinny jean. I have Royal Blue eyes with braided waist-length black hair. I am also wearing a blue t-shirt with boot cut jeans on.

I bet many of you are thinking, 'a Goth main character GREAT! But do all Goth people wear a replica of Edward Elric's infamous red coat? (Meh thank nought.) It is pretty much a normal day for a Friday with open gym last hour, basically meaning the three of us didn't dramatize any younger people with our 'interesting' behavior. The final bell rang suddenly, sending us running towards my house. "So what are we going to do at your house today?" Jas asked me since they were spending the night at my place. "Why, watch anime o' course!" I yelled playfully as they let out a muffled groan. I giggled and said, "or~ we can play a Kingdom Hearts game?!" That sure caught their attention.

All of a sudden I had just started a verbal fight between Lis and Jas over which game, KH 356/2 or KH 3-D, we would play in co-op. (**A.n. can anyone tell me whether Kh 3-D does have co-op or not… I'm a shameful fanatic who can't get the 3ds so… Onegai!)** "But Jas, I want to play KH 356/2 because of the organization! Don't forget the shmexy axel in there and there is also Saἲx," Lis tempted and stubbornly pleaded at the same time towards Jas. "How about we finish KH 356/2 first?" she gave in slightly, "and yeah I Know Saἲ is in the game, I'm not an idiot," Jas retorted in a matter-of-fact way.

The two glanced at me for an agreement and I said, "Don't care; I didn't finish either game so both would be new to me." They just glared and went back to their bubble of video games. (I would join them… but that bubble looks intimidating) "You know what? I go with Jas, you got to finish wa' you started right? Let's go." They trotted behind me as I walked up to my front door and unlocked it.

My house is just what everyone calls a gamers paradise, with every gaming system from the Sega to the 3Ds. The best part is that I have multiples of each system and all the games you can imagine. That might just be the reason my house is the favorite place to stay at.

~*~ Several Hours of Gaming Later ~*~

"My brain is officially fried!" we all yelled in union dropping our DSs'. We went into my room and plopped on our beds and started ranting about our gaming enemy. "Darn that Ruler of the Sky! He shot me again! And I nearly had him too." and relating rants from the other beds piled up on the ceiling. I looked at my fellow aggravated friends and said "hey guys guess what?" "what." They said more as a threat, I paid no attention and showed them my finished drawing.

Hello omigawshness moment. How's the weather? Oh, what's that? There are some people gawking at my beautifully crafted drawing? Well what do you know that's wrong because yes there are people gawking at my picture, but there are people actually gawking with a Wholly-crap-omigawsh-you-drew-this moment? WHAT! HE JUST GOT POWNED!

After that interesting encounter with Mr. Omigawshness, I handed the picture to Jas and Lis to see well. "Um, you know that's an awesome picture and all but, when did scientists invent paper with lights?" Jas questioned as she handed the paper back to me. She was right, there was a faint blue light faded color coming from it.

As I looked more closely I noticed the blue was coming from the transmutation circle I drew. Suddenly, the previous fading light brightened, so bright I was momentarily blind. When the light became bearable I was still with my friends but, we were in a white area instead.

The area wasn't totally white, there as three brown doors facing opposite directions of each other. Sitting in front of each door looked like a moving sketch of two girls and a guy with no eyes, but a creeper mouth instead. The three forms smiled, stood up from their place in front of a door, and walked towards us. "How nice of you to meet us here," the creatures said maniacally, each stopping in front of one of us.

**A.n. Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, but on request from my friends who have their own Oc's (Jas and Lis) and the inspiration I saw from the review saying 'right more' on my blue exorcist fanfic, I started this story. And yes, I will try to update at least every other week. I am writing this story in my journal and I take it everywhere every day. Even to school where some other inspiration came from. So how is it? Good? Or need improvement? Flames gladly accepted I want to know my readers feelings. FEEL THE FORCE OF THE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON CALLING YOU!**

**Ha-ha anyway I'm happy. I am first chair in two of my bands (I play the flute and piccolo). And I have all county auditions next week on Friday. BUT I ALSO HAVE AN ARCHERY LESSON TOMORROW! WAI WAI ARCHERY WAI WAI! Please excuse my random Keroberos moment ^^; **

***glances upwards* WHOLEY KINGDOM HEARTS I MUST STOP WRITING SO MUCH! **** Anyway I'd like to thank ThexsilXVI (Lis) for your Oc… and I'm sorry about next chapter… I just am... Gomen~**

**ANYWAY! I will make this story more humorous by Chapter Three and Chapter Two is more intense you shalt be warned.**


End file.
